


Love Struck

by Wiley_Serpent



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Abuse, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angry Gabriel (Good Omens), Angst, Blackmail, Chaos, Character Death, Cheating, Clingy Crowley (Good Omens), Comedy, Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, First Kiss, Fluff, Forced Relationship, Gabriel Being an Asshole (Good Omens), Gay, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Oblivious Crowley (Good Omens), Physical Abuse, Pink tartan, Protective Crowley, Romance, Smut, Switch Aziraphale (Good Omens), Switch Crowley (Good Omens), True Love's Kiss, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiley_Serpent/pseuds/Wiley_Serpent
Summary: Aziraphale gets a lovely, special promotion and fucks up. Crowley is happy for him at first but soon learns this promotion may tear them apart. Crowley has to give all his suppressed, bottled up love and times it by 1,000 in hopes of getting his angel back, but Crowley may have gone too far and caused another angel to get involved. Everything seems to circle back to Aziraphale's promotion being the root of all their problems and causing strains on their relationship. Gabriel becomes jealous of this promotion and decides to take matters into his own hands. Who can be trusted anymore? Can their relationship survive this?
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 70





	1. An Angel Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my new fanfic. Comments and feedback is always appreciated. Ill try and have chapter 2 out by next week
> 
> Insta is @wiley_serpent

_Cover art by @ish7ar_

Godly sun rays escaped through the peaks in the black out curtains. The light shone bright in the angels' face letting him know it was a new day.

Today wasn't just any ordinary day, it was special. This was Aziraphale and Crowley's friendaversary. It may have sounded like a ridiculous occasion for them to celebrate, but it meant a lot to Aziraphale.

As eager as ever to start the day, he shot up and began to get ready. Over the years Aziraphale had changed his style ever so slightly to fit recent trends. The angel now wore what he thought appeared stylish, which was a white dress shirt, light blue suspenders, a tartan bow tie and tartan converse he had gotten a very nice deal on at the thrift store. Crowley, at the time, had tried his best to talk Aziraphale out of getting such ridiculous shoes, but of course he couldn't be persuaded and ended up getting them anyway.

The perfect outfit for what was going to be the perfect day. He knew Crowley was just as excited as he was. In fact, it was his idea in the first place that started the friendaversaries. Unbeknownst to Aziraphale, Crowley was originally trying to ask him out. That failed attempt started these yearly friendaversary picnics. Sure they met in the park for picnics and ate at the Ritz often, but today just felt special due to the occasion. Crowley always went out of his way to make the day absolutely perfect for the both of them as they celebrated the day when they met 6000 years ago.

They would normally spend the whole day enjoying each other's company. The whole occasion felt more or less like a date, honestly, Aziraphale didn't mind. He was still on the fence about actually dating Crowley due to the fact that he was a demon. There was always a chance and a fear that heaven would come for a check up. The angel was also oblivious and unaware of Crowley's feelings for him, despite the clear signs right in front of his face. Aziraphale, however, was aware of his own feelings for Crowley yet unable to act on any of them. He kept them bottled up inside and had continued to act as Crowley's best friend. There was no way he was going to risk Crowley's safety for his own selfish feelings. Despite all of this, Aziraphale wasn't going to let anything ruin this day for him.

After finishing all his tedious morning routines, he went to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. Aziraphale needed to keep his appetite for the picnic he was about to attend with Crowley, but that didn't mean he couldn't eat at all. Surely eating a little something beforehand would be okay. Although, the breakfast that the angel had prepared for himself was far more than 'a little meal'.

A leaning tower of pancakes on a plate was an inch from collapsing. The other plates were filled with fruits, eggs, bacon, muffins, toast and of course, crepes. He had planned to eat the whole grand feast himself. Despite all the food he was about to eat, he had convinced himself that he would still somehow have room for the food Crowley had made for him on their picnic.

Once the food was finished being made Aziraphale made himself a rather large plate with just about everything on it and took a seat. He was about to dig in when a thought came to mind. What was he going to say to Crowley when he saw him today? It was their friendaversary, he had to say something worthy of the occasion.

"Crowley! You look quite lovely today, dear- no... no dear, perhaps that's too forward... You look stylish, old adversary! No, too formal! " The angel stuck some of the food in his mouth, hoping it would help him think. "Crowley! Hello! You look rather well today. Yes, yes that seems good so far. " He tapped his fork on the plate softly as he rehearsed what he was possibly going to say. "This picnic is lovely, you did all this for us? Thank you, Crowley! You truly are a good friend!... I believe that will be sufficient enough for now". He knew the script would change significantly by the time he actually got to Crowley, but he would worry about that when the time came.

Aziraphale scarfed down the rest of his grand feast, which in his eyes, was more of a light snack. He picked up a napkin and gently cleaned his mouth from any crumbs. Most of the food that the angel had made was gone by now, as for the muffins, there were still at least two dozen left.

"Goodness... I suppose I didn't realize how many I was making. Perhaps I can pay Anathema and Newt a visit and surprise them before seeing Crowley!"

He stood up, a smile growing on his face. It was perfect. He could get rid of all of his muffins, see his friend and gush over his demon. He had plenty of time before he was to meet Crowley so surely this wouldn't have made him late. Aziraphale began to gather the muffins into a basket, much like the one Crowley used to deliver the Antichrist. He was finally finished getting ready and about to head out the door when an envelope had slipped under the door, into his line of vision and stopped him in his tracks.

"Oh God....not now... Not today"

Anxiety washed through him as he already anticipated who the letter may have been from. After what seemed like an hour frozen in place staring at this letter, but in reality was only a minute, Aziraphale moved forward and closed in on the slip of paper. He could already sense the angelic energy emitting from the envelope. This wasn't good.

As his fingers gripped onto the edge of the seal he took a deep breath and opened up the envelope. The letter inside seemed to have a heavenly glow to it. He pulled it away from it's packaging and began to read.

As he read the note his face became increasingly paler by the second. The angel clenched onto the side of the note, his hand shaking in fear. He knew they would eventually be back and now they were. He knew he didn't have long. By the wording of the letter Gabriel had sent, no one seemed happy with him. God herself was expecting to meet with him. There was no escaping now, no more soul switches. He had to take his punishment no matter what came his way.

After taking in a deep breath, Aziraphale managed to compose himself. There was nothing he could really do at the moment. Perhaps he wouldn't be bothered until later that day and he would have time to say goodbye to Crowley. He was rather worried about what the outcome of the visit would entail, but that was an issue for him to deal with later in the day. For now, he just wanted to enjoy the time that he had like it was his last.

Since Aziraphale had finished gathering all the muffins into his basket, he grabbed his bag and headed out the door. He shoved the piece of heavenly note paper into his bag with no concern of it being crushed. It was clear he was finished dealing with the likes of heaven and their antics. Finally, Aziraphale closed up the bookshop and miracled himself in front of Anathema and Newts' home, ready to greet his friends with muffins and tell them about the joyous occasion.

There was maybe one thing wrong with Aziraphale's plan- he hadn't given Anathema and Newt any warning that he was coming for a visit. He figured it would all turn out fine considering it was still the morning. How busy could they possibly be in the morning? Unsuspecting to the angel, though, they were busy indeed. Unknowingly, Aziraphale knocked on the door and awaited an answer.

Hearing the sudden knock at the door, Anathema and Newt scrambled to wrap sheets around them for coverage. They both looked at each other rather confused as to who would be knocking at this hour. Anathema seemed rather disappointed and agitated that they were interrupted, and before Newt could protest, she marched her way to the door and opened it slightly to see who it was. Since she was only wearing a sheet she peeked her head out noticing that the person standing before her was Aziraphale.

"Uh, Aziraphale, hello, good morning, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?" She seemed a bit worried for a moment hoping that another Armageddon or war wasn't on its way.

The ever so innocent angel gave a lovely smile and shook his head in response. "Hello, Anathema! No, of course not. Everyone is safe for now..." That statement was only partly true. "I came by to give you some extra muffins from the breakfast I made this morning." He looked down at the basket in his hand as he held it up.

"There are about 24 in here for you and Ne-" he was cut off by Anathema reaching out and quickly snatching up the basket and closing the door. "Newt... Rude " Aziraphale finished the sentence that was abruptly cut off and gave a slight huff.

Anathema called out through the door, her voice muffled most likely by the muffins. "Thank you! Come back another time though!" Aziraphale wasn't exactly sure if there would be another time considering heaven had it out for him now. He was scared. He had no one to talk to that could possibly console him. The only thing he could do was wait until his time came and hope that he had enough time to spend with Crowley before it was too late.

Just as soon as Aziraphale arrived, he left. The time to meet Crowley was becoming closer and the angel wanted to have plenty of time to make it to the park. There were quite a few people around, so Aziraphale couldn't exactly miracle himself to the park. The only other option was walking, thankfully it was only a couple blocks away. Perhaps it would have been enough of a walk to work off his breakfast and work up more of an appetite.

Off Aziraphale walked with a spring in his step. He had almost forgotten about the terrifying letter that was crumpled in his bag.

In the blink of an eye, Aziraphale found himself walking into a completely white yet vacant room. Any normal person would have just thought that they walked into a psych ward. Aziraphale knew exactly where he was. Heaven was bound to come for him eventually. He took another look around. This one wasn't exactly a room that he was familiar with, although much of the vacant white rooms seemed to blend together. Another thing he found strange was the fact that Gabriel and the others weren't there to greet him and rub his inevitable demise in his face.

"H-hello? Is anyone here?"

He stood there in silence for a moment, not sure if anything was going to happen or respond to him. Finally, something did respond. The sound was a familiar voice of a woman. This wasn't just any woman though, this was God herself. Aziraphale tried his best to find her and figure out where the voice was coming from. He looked up and noticed that there was no ceiling in this particular room. There were some white clouds and a golden glow beyond them shining through. This was how God had decided to show herself for now.

"Aziraphale, my child-"

Before she could say another word, Aziraphale boldly cut off the almighty to plead his case.

"Uh- Hello Miss... God." Of course he knew the proper way to speak to the almighty but due to the fact that he was quite nervous all previous knowledge or logic had left his brain. He was radiating an inhuman amount of anxiety.

"I would like to say before I am convicted of a crime or treason, that I may have not had heaven's best interest at heart, but I had earth's. Over my time living there, I have also come to appreciate and love the ways of the humans, there was no way I was going to let that burn to ashes. So cast me out from heaven if you must, but heaven isn't a place I want to be if I can't be myself and get punished for doing what is truly right. "

"Aziraphale!" The almighty shouted from beyond the clouds above in order to grasp the panicking angel's attention. "my child, calm down, you are wrong."

Aziraphale looked quite confused. He was still terrified but was trying to comprehend what he was wrong about. He grew silent in order to allow her to speak.

"You are not in trouble for carrying out my ineffable plan. You have shown more love and compassion to all my children on Earth, more so than anybody else. You will not be punished. Instead, you are being promoted. Aziraphale, you will no longer be a principality nor be bound to the region of the eastern gate. From here on out you are now Aziraphale, Archangel of love and matchmaking."

The dumbfounded angel before her struggled to get any words out. He was trying his best to process what had just happened and everything that God told him. There may have been shock still plastered on his face, but sheer joy was beginning to build up in the pit of his stomach replacing the anxiety, a bit of a smile starting to form at the ends of his mouth. This was all too good to be true.

"A- A Promotion?!"


	2. A Demon Trapped In The Limbo Of The Friend Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley has been vigorously preparing or the big day. This friendiversary is his chance to escape the friend zone with Aziraphale. With all the time spent planning the perfect, romantic day he still manages to be late. When he arrives his angel is no where in sight. He wasn't the only one who was late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to come out! Its a slightly shorter chapter but I will do my best to have the third chapter out before a week to make it up for being behind this time! Hope you enjoy! thank you so much for all your support!

The saying, there ain't no rest for the wicked, seemed to hold true in Crowley's case. Over the past few days as he prepared for his special meeting with his angel. His thoughts and worries were what kept him awake and continuously planning to make their day as perfect as it could possibly be. No longer was he going to be stuck in the friend zone. After 6,000 years of pining for Aziraphale it was finally time for him to make a move.

They're friendiversary day had started years ago when Crowley tried his best to plan a date for the two of them. The day was particularly special to the both of them because it was the day that they originally met on the Eastern gate. Unfortunately, Aziraphale misinterpreted the whole event. Despite the obvious romantic intentions, the angel saw this as Crowley wanting to simply celebrate their friendship.

Even after numerous attempts of trying to woo Aziraphale, they were all in vain. The demon refused to give up though, every year he tried and every year he failed. One of the main reasons these would fail is because right before Crowley could confess his true feelings and intentions, he would chicken out and suddenly have to leave or completely change the subject. Today would be different though, he was going to tell Aziraphale exactly how he had felt about him for all these years. He was finally going to confess his love, even with his fear of being rejected.

"Alright.... Reservations are taken care of, food is already made and in the fridge, I've got roses this time.... There's no way he can interpret that as just being friendly," he thought out loud to himself as he paced around the room.

Crowley stopped his pacing as he looked around frantically all of a sudden. "The pin! Where's that damned pin!" Since his mind was all over the place, he would constantly misplace little things and find them after he nearly had a panic attack. Something going wrong today would mean another year of unrequited love for his angel.

The reason he would constantly chicken out telling Aziraphale his feelings was because he was worried that he wouldn't feel the same way. There was no telling what his reaction would be when Crowley finally told him the truth, or more like the obvious. All this time he was being held back. What if this ruined their friendship completely? He didn't want to see his world without Aziraphale in it. What if Aziraphale simply told him he didn't see him in that regard and simply moved on? Did anything they went through together mean anything? All these thoughts ran through his head. He lacked sleep and was being driven slightly mad.

No more holding back though. This was happening today, if he could find the damn pin at least. Crowley scoured the whole flat as he searched for it, beginning to panic. He suddenly stopped and froze where he stood. He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a shiny golden pin that appeared to be a heart with an arrow striking through it. He held the pin in his hand, rage building up inside him. IT WAS IN HIS POCKET THE WHOLE TIME. He wanted to throw the pin and almost did. He stopped himself and refrained from doing so. He took a deep breath and sighed in relief, glad it was safe. This was his present to Aziraphale and what he would give him when he confessed his love. There was no way his plan could fail.

Crowley did his best to try and get his thoughts in order. He took a moment and sat on the couch calming himself down. Maybe he was overthinking everything? Aziraphale would have been happy with a crepe, wine, and seeing him. He took another look at the pin and smiled softly to himself. He had handcrafted the pin himself. He worked hard to make it, but it was all worth it to see the smile on his angels face.

"Hah...I guess I should head there early," he smiled and took a peek at his watch. Instantly, his heart sank and he stared.

"IM LATE?!" Crowley yelled out.

He sprung up from the couch and bolted towards the door. On his way he realized he forgot the supplies for the picnic so he made a U-turn to the kitchen. The demon frantically gathered the food from the fridge and threw it into a picnic basket. He grabbed two bottles of wine and placed them inside as well. After he finished, he closed it up and grabbed his keys for the Bentley. Grabbing the basket, he sprinted out the door in a hurry and dove into his car.

"NNGKKDHG- HOW IN SAT'S NAME AM I 15 MINUTES LATE?!!"

Crowley turned on The Bentley and listened as it came to life. He waited a moment, letting the other love in his life start up. Once he was ready he made sure the basket was secure and floored it through central London. Crowley drove like a maniac. His whole body was leaned forward and his chest pressed against the wheel. He stared daggers at the road in front as his speed increased to 90 mph then in the 100's. He wasn't going to let anything stop him, not the speed limit or people walking in the road. He swerved to just miss people who walked in the way. It was almost a miracle that he didn't hit them.

Mid-drive The Bentley, which seemed to have a mind of its own, started blasting a very familiar queen song.

"Oooh love! Ooooh lover boyyy~! What're you doin' tonight, hey boy!"

The Bentley knew more than anyone how Crowley felt about his angel and the reason he was in such a panic. Crowley let out a loud groan as he hunched forward trying to focus on the road as the song played. The song always made him think of Aziraphale and the thought of them actually being together and going on real dates.

His mind began to drift off. Perhaps this was The Bentley's way of calming Crowley down and telling the demon that things would turn out okay for him and the angel, most likely just mocking though.

After a 5 minute speedy drive, Crowley arrived at the park. He opened the door and Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy continued to blast from the car. He panicked and turned it off as fast as he could, hoping his angel hadn't heard from where he was waiting. He took the basket out and closed the door, beginning to walk to the park.

Crowley made his way to the particular spot in the park where they had planned to meet under a tree. There weren't too many people in the park at this time so it was perfect. He arrived at the tree and looked around rather confused. Aziraphale wasn't there? Normally the angel was never late, if anything he was always early. Crowley was about 20 minutes late at this point which meant Aziraphale was running quite late as well. Maybe he was finishing up some things at the bookshop and was on his way over?

As he waited he took the opportunity to set up the area. He pulled out a red and white typical checkered picnic blanket which he had previously placed in the basket. He spread it out onto the ground and began placing out the wine onto it making everything look quite presentable. He suddenly turned pale. The flowers! He facepalmed himself and let out a groan of annoyance for forgetting them. Crowley looked around cautious to make sure no one was watching then miracled the roses into his possession. The flowers were set nicely beside the wine.

Crowley ran a hand through his hair anxiously awaiting the angels arrival. He kept peeking at his phone to check the time. 20 minutes late turned into 40 which turned into an hour and then 2 hours.

As those 2 hours passed Crowley laid there alone on the picnic basket with two empty bottles of wine that were once full. He had tried his best to call the book shop phone and the mobile phone he had gotten the angel to no avail. Was this Aziraphale standing him up? Who showed up to something 2 hours late? Was Aziraphale in trouble? He knew this was uncharacteristic of the angel.

As he sat up from the blanket he felt dizziness begin to kick in. He sighed softly to himself. This picnic obviously wasn't going to happen. He had no idea where Aziraphale could have been or what happened to him. His only place he possibly knew to look was the book shop which he had already called.

He began to pack up the stuff into the basket once again. So much for a special day where he was going to finally confess his feelings. He wanted to try and keep away from selfish feelings since he was genuinely worried about his angel, but he couldn't help it. He was going through so many emotions, anger, sadness, anxiety, worry, and fear. The idea of something bad happening was hard to process.

Crowley sat up on his knees and looked down to the roses feeling tears begin to well up in his eyes, past his glasses, thinking of what could have been. A sudden voice came from behind, seeming out of nowhere.

"Are those for me?"

The familiar voice made Crowley's heart rate quicken as the corners of his mouth grew into a smile. He turned and held the red and white roses out for Aziraphale. He wanted to say something smooth like "Of course they are my love" or "They reminded me of you" but instead, what came out was the complete opposite. He looked like he was sweating profusely and began to freeze up as he spoke.

"Hhfgfngk- FLOWERS...YOU!..."

Smooth Crowley, smooth. He internally facepalmed himself. The demon could see this friendiversary was already starting in disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just made an instagram as well if you'd like to follow @wiley_serphant
> 
> Edit: The route of the story has changed from what I originally intended. There will be some NSFW, abuse, and death and I have added these things to the tags. I will of course add trigger warnings as an extra precaution before every chapter if there may be something triggering in there.


	3. One Big Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley tries his best to confess his love but things don't seem to go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to come out with this chapter! I got busy and- so many other excuses. The route of the story has changed from what was originally intended. I will warn there WILL be NSFW, abuse and so on within future chapters. I added in the tags and changed the rating for the fic. I will also add a warning before every chapter that may contain a triggering or sexual topic within it. Thanks for reading!

_Art by Cazula the Great on Insta_

"What-?" Aziraphale appeared visibly confused by what Crowley had scrambled to get out nervously before he could even realize what he was saying. The park was seemingly quiet at this point. One could hear a pen drop if they listened close enough. The silence consumed Crowley, everything had become so awkward in a matter of seconds. He was trapped, alone, frozen, with only his growing resentful thoughts.

"I- I," Crowley tried his best to complete his sentence but he was worried he would only mess up again. As more silence followed, those feelings began to fester and grow. Why was he being like this? He had just waited there for Aziraphale for two hours and no explanation yet?! He felt a wave of different emotions come over him at once. For a brief moment the demon was upset, frustrated, furious, sad and worried all at once. After taking another look up at Aziraphale, he realized there was no world in which he could stay mad at his angel. Crowley took a deep breath to regain himself and his words before he spoke again with a smile. Another reason he did this was preventing himself from lashing out at the angel, which a small part of him still wanted to do. 

"Nothing Angel, the flowers are for you. I may have drank the wine while waiting but there is still plenty of food, so- dig in!" He took a seat back down on the picnic blanket and scooted over to give Aziraphale room to take a seat as well. Crowley was guilty even feeling the way that he did. At the same time though, he was just relieved he wasn't completely stood up and was happy to spend whatever time he had left with him. It wasn't too late yet, he still had a chance to turn things around and make this date truly special. A soft smile grew on Aziraphale's face as he let out a chuckle. In his eyes, Crowley was something to behold. He made his way to the blanket and took a seat next to the demon. 

"I know this is probably something you're waiting for... But apologies for my tardiness. This isn't something that usually happens, as you know, but I have a good reason."

Crowley's eyes met the angel's as he spoke, rather taken back and maybe even relieved that he didn't have to bring up Aziraphale's tardiness or demand any sort of apology.

"O-oh! Don't worry about it, angel, er- but why were you late? Wait- nevermind, it's really none of my business. I'm just glad you made it. I have something for you!"

This was it, his moment. He was going to try and take his shot with the angel hoping to not be rejected. He slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out a little box. Some could have even mistaken the box for one that was meant to hold an engagement ring.

Before Aziraphale could continue and explain the reasons for which he was late, he noticed Crowley seeming to change the subject and taking something out. A gift? His interest became peaked as he noticed the little box emerge completely. A soft blush formed across his cheeks as he wondered what could have been inside. Had this turned into a proposal? Should he stop it before Crowley could start? Did he even want to stop Crowley? The thought of marrying Crowley didn't seem all that bad, although it would have been strange for them to jump into marriage after never actually dating, perhaps it was too soon.

"M-maybe it's too soo-" Aziraphale stopped mid-sentence as Crowley slowly opened the little box and revealed the small, golden, heart-shaped pin with an arrow piercing through. It seemed he had misinterpreted the situation.

The demon could feel his cheeks slowly heating up. It seemed like Aziraphale was staring at him and the pin for far too long.

"I-it's for you-" of course it was for him, who else would have been for after his presentation? "I got it because....well because I lo-"

Aziraphale interrupted before he could make his big confession. He seemed to be bouncing with joy as he plucked the pin from the box. "Crowley, dear! It's beautiful! How did you know?"

Crowley sat there, his mouth still agape as he was about to confess his love. He closed his mouth, in order to prevent any bugs or even ducks from flying in uninvited. He looked blankly at the angel, confused and his mind vacant as ever.

"What-?" 

After eagerly attaching the golden pin to his white button-down shirt he looked back up to Crowley. 

"Why- I was promoted to the Archangel of love and matchmaking.... Was this gift not for the promotion? " He tilted his head, obliviously confused. The thought that the gift was out of love had not even crossed his mind. He simply was amazed and wondered how the demon could have possibly known about the promotion before anybody else. He figured perhaps word had gotten around fairly quickly, so he didn't bother to question it any further.

"I-er-uh yeah! That's exactly what it was for! Congratulations angel!" The demon stumbled upon his words, once again chickening out of the confession. The moment had been gone and it wasn't the time to bring it up. He hoped with the time that they had left together he would find the courage to tell Aziraphale when the moment became right again. 

Crowley gave a surprisingly soft smile. All he could do was really be happy for Aziraphale. He seemed to be so excited about his new job and it had been a while since Crowley had seen this amount of joy come across the angel's face. It was a big opportunity after all. "Well- I would propose a toast but-" he looked around and picked up the two empty wine bottles that were placed back into the picnic basket. "We have nothing to toast with."

"Ah- yes." Aziraphale chuckled as he glanced at the empty wine bottles Crowley had drank while waiting for him. "Well, I would suggest miracling up two more bottles, but it is getting quite late. Perhaps we should reschedule for tomorrow.... If that's okay with you of course." He absolutely felt terrible for being as late as he was, but he also wanted as much time as they originally planned to spend with Crowley, if not more. He hoped that his suggestion wouldn't be too misinterpreted. This such thing was like asking for the impossible from the demon.

Aziraphale's concerns were valid. Crowley indeed was disappointed and even crushed. He understood the reasoning but he had also spent weeks preparing for this day. Who is to say tomorrow wouldn't be the same? He forced a smile as he tried to keep his cool. 

"Y yeah- that sounds like a plan…"

With a nod of his head, Aziraphale stood up. Crowley gathered up the blanket and picnic supplies he had previously set up and stuffed them into the bag. At this point, he didn't really care if anything got crushed. He stood up as well. "Maybe we can try and meet earlier tomorrow... If that works for you, angel." He hoped that tomorrow would go slightly better and maybe he would even have a second chance to confess. The angel nodded once again as he adjusted the sleeves of his shirt. 

"We can meet earlier and spend the whole day together. I hope that's enough to make up for being late and canceling last minute today. Thank you so much for the lovely pin and flowers. You are absolutely the best friend any angel could have." 

If Aziraphale's previous suggestion to put off the date until the next day didn't hurt enough, this comment hurt more. He spent years trying to climb out of the friend zone and it still seemed like he wasn't getting anywhere. He felt like it was his fault though, he kept putting off confessing his love, Aziraphale was just so oblivious and probably getting mixed signals. 

Maybe a part of him hadn't confessed yet because he was worried about more than just rejection. Rejection was a big aspect of why he hadn't confessed. If Aziraphale had said no and they decided to stay friends things would undoubtedly become awkward. There was also the fear that he could lose Aziraphale altogether. This other concern though, he seemed to have trouble admitting to himself. The worry that he simply wasn't ready to be with the angel, fear that he couldn't satisfy him. In his eyes, Aziraphale deserved the world, but Crowley wondered if he was even enough to be Aziraphale's world.

"Ngk- uh- thanks angel... I'll see you tomorrow." 

With that, Crowley walked off and headed back home. He still hadn't lost hope in a possible relationship, but the longer he spent pining and longing for the angel, the more impatient he became. 

There was no way he was going to let tomorrow turn out the same. Thankfully, since they were going to be spending the full day together, there was plenty of opportunity for romantic moments where Crowley could take the opportunity to confess. He couldn't be too upset about Aziraphale putting off the occasion till the next day, as long as they got to spend as much time as possible together.

The next day's outcome probably should have been expected. Aziraphale was far too preoccupied with his new job to pay much attention to Crowley. Throughout the whole day the demon was constantly ignored and cut off by the angel abruptly pulling out his brand new bow and arrows. These weren't any ordinary bow and arrows, the arrows possessed properties which caused the target to fall head over heels in love with whoever they were closest too. The arrows, however, were quite useless if the target was already in love with whoever was next to them. 

Aziraphale didn't worry too much about humans seeing his bow and arrows, they were not visible to mortal eyes so only Crowley and Aziraphale, or possibly any other angel around could have seen what was really going on. As for what the humans saw, was a man pretending to shoot and struggle with an imaginary bow while his annoyed husband sat idly by and watched. Aziraphale just appeared entirely unhinged, which wasn't too out of the ordinary.

At this point, Crowley felt this was to be expected. He may have been aggravated in the moment but all that really mattered was that his angel was happy. Aziraphale's new promotion was like giving a child a new toy. There was a big chance he would just play with it for a week and then forget about it soon after. What harm could it do letting the angel have his fun. He would eventually get bored of it, right? 

As the two did their best to enjoy their time together, in different ways, a certain angel lurked within shadows and watched the traitors fraternize. In his eyes, Aziraphale never deserved the promotion he was given. He was enraged and disgusted to even be in the same ranking as a traitor. Gabriel knew that he had to take matters into his own hands. Eventually, Aziraphale would slip up with this promotion, and he would be waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me @Wiley_serpent on Insta, im planning on creating a comic soon and i also post art every so often and Love Struck commissions and fanart I get.
> 
> edit Jan 3 2021, happy new year guys or for anyone reading this! Sorry it's been a long time since an update, alot has gone on in my personal life that's kept me from writing more but I haven't forgotten and getting to it, iv also been fighting covid recently and just when I think it's getting better it seems to get worse so hopefully it starts getting better soon and I can get the next chapter out soon because I did not mean for it to take this long, maybe I can release two chapters at once, stay safe guys!


End file.
